Examples of our findings include:[unreadable] 1) We evaluated in healthy subjects a promising radioligand to quantify the cannabinoid CB1 (marijuana) receptor in brain. This receptor may be altered in obesity and alcoholism[unreadable] [unreadable] 2) We studied in healthy subjects a promising probe to measure inflammation. In the coming year, we will examine disorders with inflammation in brain, including AIDS and Alzheimers disease.[unreadable] [unreadable] 3) We studied a cAMP enzyme involved in intracellular signaling that may be involved with depression. We completed stuidies in healthy subejcst and will study patients with depression in the coming year.[unreadable] [unreadable] 4) We have just begun studies in healthy subjects and patients with Alzheimers disease of a radioligand to measure amyloid. Amyloidis a protein that accumulates ijn brain and kills nerve cells.[unreadable] [unreadable] 5) We recently completed a study in patients with panic disorder of a probe for the NK1 receptor. This novel receptor is a target for medication treatment in anxiety disorders.